Commonly, door locks are manufactured in either of two sizes, namely 60 mm and 70 mm locks, representing the different distances between an operating aperture and a faceplate of the lock. Therefore, in order to satisfy different needs, manufacturers have to make two different sizes of locks, retailers are obliged to have more space for stocking such locks, and buyers may be confused in selecting locks unless they have a knowledge of same.